What You Wouldnt Expect To happen In Station Sq
by soniclover75
Summary: eclipse has been in love with sonic for 2 years. hell soon learn sonic loves him back... rated for lemon and language. yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter Zero: Introductions

hello, im soniclover75. I enjoy sonic yaoi, so I decided I would try this fanfic thing out and hook up my oc with sonic. I hope you enjoy. Flames will keep me warm when my boyfriend is not available to snuggle with.

Disclaimer: Sonic And Related Characters Are Not Owned y Me, They Are Owned By Sega.

Warnings: Yaoi, Guy On Guy, Boy Love, Lemons, Sex Scenes, Etc.

this is also a test to see if I can successfully upload a file, as in what file format I need.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

At 4Am, Station Square Was Quiet. Everyone Was Asleep. Except For One.

Sonic The Hedgehog. He Was In The Apartment He Shared With His Best Friend Eclipse,

Who Has Been Living With Eclipse For 3 Years, Since He Was Kicked Out Of His House When He Told His Parents He Was Gay. Sonic Didn't Mind, He Wasn't Homophobic, But Straight. That's At Least What Everyone Thought...

He Sat Naked In A Chair By A Table, With A Small Reading Light Turned On. At This Late Hour, When He Was Sure Eclipse Under No Circumstance Would Wake Up For Anything, He Read Gay Porn Magazines Every Night. So He Sat Peacefully Reading With His Other Hand Moving Up And Down His 9 Inch Penis. But Then He Heard The Covers In Eclipse's Room Rustling. He Picked Up His Magazines And Used Sonic Wind To Silently Teleport Into The Bathroom Just In Time To See Eclipse

Walk Into The Kitchen Through The Keyhole. He Quietly Cracked The Door Open To See Eclipse Grab What Appeared To Be A Small Tube Of Lube Off The Top Shelf Of The Pantry And Casually Walk Back Into His Room. Sonic Went Back Into The Bathroom To Finish Himself Off As Quietly As Possible. Before Long, He Could Hear Screams Of Pleasure Coming From Eclipse's Room. Sonic Was

Able To Reach His Climax Without Being Heard, As Eclipse's Moans Were Louder. He Left The Bathroom And Looked Through Eclipse's Keyhole In time To See Him Cum All Over His Stomach With A Dildo In His Anus. The Sight Made Sonic Grow Hard Again. Sonic Had A Crush On Eclipse For A While. What Sonic Didn't Know Was That Eclipse Loved Sonic Back, And Vice Versa...

So Yeah. That Was My First Chapter Of My First Fanfic. What Did You Think? Please Review, And Give Constructive Criticism. Was Sexual Content In The Very Beginning A Bit Much? The Story Is Rated M, But There Is A Such Thing As Too Much. Or So Much Too Early. I Plan On Having

At Least 20-25 Chapters, It Depends On My Writers Block Rate, Number Of Flames/Reviews,

And Sexual Inspiration (I Look At The Galleries a lot, And I've Used What i've Seen To Write Some Practice Lemons. Well, Until Next Chap!

-SL75


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Sonic Woke Up Around 10 Am On This Fine Saturday. He Jumped Out Of Bed And Slipped On Some Shorts And Socks. He Walked Into The Living Room To See Eclipse Half-Asleep On The Couch, Exhausted From Masturbating All Night And Not Sleeping Afterward. "Heyyy..." Eclipse Said With An Exhausted Sigh. "Mornin." Sonic Casually Replied. Sonic Then Took A Seat On His Armchair And Moved His Eyes Over To The Tv. "What Are We Whatchin?" He Asked. "Dunno..." Sighed Eclipse. After Watching Whatever Show For An Hour Or So, A Beeping Sound came From Sonic's Pocket. He Pulled Out His iPhone In Response. "Oh Crap, Im Late To Track!" He Exclaimed As He Put On a Shirt And His Trademark Sneakers, Then Sped Out The Door. It Was A Saturday, And Sonic Was Off Of School, But He Still Had Track Meets. Eclipse Returned To Watching Tv, And Eventually Fell Asleep.

When Eclipse Woke Up, It Was About 4:30. He Heard Sonic Playing PS3 In His Room. 'Okay,' He Thought To Himself, 'I've Liked Sonic For 2 And A Half Of The 3 Years I've Been Here. I Can't Take It Anymore. Plus, I Think I Heard A Few Moans That Weren't Mine Last Night. I'm Going In There And Telling Him Right Now, Even If He Kicks Me Out Too.'

"Sonic, I Need To Talk To You" Eclipse Said As He Opened The Door To Sonic's Room. "Wassup?" Sonic Said As He Paused His Game And Set Down His Controller. "You Do Know That I'm Gay, Right?" Eclipse Asked. "Yeah, Why?" Sonic Asked In Return. "Well, A Little Bit After I First Moved In With You, I Started To Like You, I Let That Well Up The Past 2 Years."The Onyx One Said. "Go On," Said The Cobalt. "Sonic, I'm In Love With You." Eclipse Said. "Well Then... That Means You Wouldn't Mind If I did This..." Sonic Slowly Walked Over To Eclipse.

Oooooohhh! Cliffhanger! Next Chap'll Have A Sex Scene!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

OMG! LEMON! THIS IS WHY ITS M! FLAMES USED TO KEEP ME WARM!

Sonic Pulled Eclipse Into A Loving Embrace, And Began A Deep, Passionate Kiss. He Licked Eclipse's Lower Lip, Asking For Entry, Which Eclipse Granted Without Hesitation. They Began Exploring Each Others Mouths With Their Tongues Until Eclipse Came Up For Air. "Wow," Said Eclipse. "The Fun's Just Beginning." Sonic Said Seductively. He Threw Eclipse On The Bed And Climbed On Top Of Him. Sonic Then Began To Nip At Eclipse's Neck, Leaving Multiple Hickeys. Then He Swooped In For Another Quick Peck On The Lips, Then Slid Down To His Prize. Sonic Pulled Off Eclipse's Shorts, Then His Boxers. He Then Began To Tease The Head Of Eclipse's 8 Inch Cock. "ahhh.. Stop... oohhh... Teasing..." Eclipse Tried To Say Between Moans And Screams Of Pleasure. In Response, Sonic Took All Of Eclipse Into His Mouth, Gagging Himself. He Bobbed His Head Up And Down As He Swirled His Tongue Around Eclipse's Penis. After A Few Minutes, Eclipse Yelled The Magic Words: "IM CUMMING!" At That Very Moment, Sonic Took His Mouth Off Of Eclipse's Penis. "Aw, Come On!" Eclipse Whined. "I Said, The Fun's Just Beginning. Get On Your Hands And Knees." Sonic Said. As Eclipse Repositioned Himself, Sonic Removed His Shirt And Pants. Sonic Got A Tube Of Lube From The Bedside Table And Put It On Three Fingers And His Cock. Eclipse Braced Himself As He Knew What Was Coming Next. Sonic Slowly Inserted A Finger Into Eclipse's Hole, Making Him Grunt In Pain. "It'll Hurt Less, Just Relax," Sonic Said. He Began To Pump His Finger In And Out, Then He Inserted A Second, And Began To Scissor Around, Stretching Out Ecipse's Hole So It Was At Least Partially Ready For What Was About To Come. Sonic Inserted His Last finger and Began To Feel Around Eclipse's Walls, Looking For His Prostate. He Knew He Found It When Eclipse Screamed At The Top Of His Lungs And A Few Drops Of Pre Dripped Out Onto The Sheets. It Was Now Time For The Grand Finale. Eclipse Instinctively Lifted His Tail Out Of The Way As Sonic Positioned His Penis At Eclipse's Now Stretched Anus. "Ready?" Sonic Asked. "Yeah, I'm Ready." Eclipse Said. Sonic Slowly Pushed Into Eclipse. He Let Eclipse Get Used To The Feeling, Then Began To Pump In Out Slowly. After A Bit, Sonic Slightly Increased His Speed And Managed To Hit Eclipse's Prostate. "Hit Me There Again, Harder!" Screamed Eclipse. Sonic Sped Up, Slamming Into Eclipse's Sweet Spot Harder And Going Deeper With Every Thrust. "Okay, NOW I'M CUMMING!" Eclipse Yelled As He Emptied His Load On Sonic's _Their_, Sheets. The Tightening from Eclipse's Orgasm Made Sonic Orgasm As Well, Shooting His Load Deep Into Eclipse's Ass. Both The Cobalt and The Onyx Just Layed There Panting For A Bit Until, Sonic Pulled His Limp Penis Out Of Eclipse And Brought Him Over To Him In The Bed. That Night Sonic And Eclipse Fell Asleep With Sonic Spooning Eclipse.

So, What Do You Think? Not Bad Right?


End file.
